Distinto de un Humano
by Eriredia
Summary: Era ahí la diferencia que había entre ambos. Él podía sentir. Izaya no.


**Disclaimer:** Durarara! No me pertenece, ni lo hará. Sino, el Shizaya sería tan canon como lo es el Celty/Shinra. Y esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi.

_**Distinto de un Humano**_

Miró sus manos nuevamente. Frías. Húmedas por su transpiración propia mezclada a la sangre de su enemigo.

La sangre, que corría delicadamente por la comisura de los labios ajenos le invitaba a probar un poco del elixir tibio de la boca de Izaya; quería comerse su ser. Y es que, en esa situación, ahí, solos en un callejón sin salida, las entrañas del falso rubio se retorcían pidiendo que lo hiciera; que lo tocara, lo hiciera suyo, y le marcara para que nadie más pudiese poseerlo.

El hombre de ojos carmín suspiró. Estaba realmente claro que por más que quisiera no podría impedir que la bestia que tenía enfrente se lanzara a devorarlo. No quería. Mentira: si quería. La diferencia estaba en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba. Otra vez Shizuo Heiwajima, como siempre, había ido contra todos y cada uno de sus pronósticos.

Por eso lo odiaba. Porque no caía dentro de los estereotipos que se había planteado el informante. Porque no podía manejarle ni adelantarse a él. Sintió su boca siendo invadida por una lengua extraña, no se negó, no tenía como. Ni opciones ni movimientos.

El guardaespaldas recorrió con sus manos heladas el torso del otro, haciéndole estremecer. Bajó lentamente, tocando cada centímetro de la piel casi de porcelana que poseía Izaya; soltó su boca cuando le hubo faltado aire y bajó a su cuello, donde mordió con rudeza.

Gimió. Por el dolor y por el placer que le provocaban las acciones indebidas de su contrario. Pasó su mano izquierda por la nuca del de ojos castaños y tiró de los cabellos para hacerle saber que quería un poco más de todo eso. Una de las manos inexpertas de él se había colocado sobre su entrepierna y comenzaba a apretar. Y finalmente no lo soportó.

Ahora eran sus propias manos las que estaban manchadas de sangre, que iniciaba a brotar sin descanso desde el estómago de Shizuo. Este le miró con odio y sorpresa por la acción.

—Eso no me hará nada. Lo sabes —masculló con furia, provocando que Izaya explotara en una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Por eso lo he hecho! —Shizuo obligó al informante a mirarlo y dejó un beso lastimoso sobre sus labios. El pelinegro sonrió con sorna— Quería darme el gusto de verte así: Patético. Miserable. ¿Acaso estás tan necesitado que por eso tratas de hacerlo conmigo?

—Cállate —inquirió con rudeza.

—¡Woah! ¡Que miedo, Shizu! Creo que moriré —dijo y tomó su navaja para limpiarla en la camisa del rubio.

—Pulga miserable.

—¿Miserable, dices? —Izaya le plantó un beso, algo más duradero que el anterior. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, cuando vio que Shizuo le seguía el juego, se separó— ¿Lo ves? El miserable aquí no soy yo, sino tú. Dime, ¿acaso he sido el que ha venido a buscarte esta vez? No. ¿He sido yo el que te ha arrastrado hasta esto? Nuevamente no. Tal vez no pueda penetrar en tu mente, Shizu, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es ponerme un segundo en tu lugar y darme cuenta que no eres más que otra rata despreciable en esta ciudad.

El guardaespaldas calló.

—¿Estás diciendo que somos parecidos? —Inquirió con asco mal fingido.

—Los dos somos monstruos, Shizu. Los dos somos muy distintos a los humanos. Tú, una bestia y yo, un demonio. La diferencia es que el demonio es más que la bestia. Soy más que tú. Soy más que todos esos humanos a los que les profeso mi amor de tantas maneras distintas —con delicadeza se acercó al oído del rubio y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Soy el único que puede entender ese asqueroso sentimiento que tienes.

—Tú no entiendes —contestó algo defraudado por el razonamiento del pelinegro.

—Oh. Claro que sí lo hago. Y por ello es que me iré ahora sin decir nada más. Y esto jamás ocurrió. Y si quieres algo más de mí, tendrás que ponerte de rodillas y suplicarme —dicho esto, empujó a Shizuo y se fue. Le dejó sin aliento. Sin palabras. ¿Suplicarle él?

¡JÁ!

¡Jamás!

A pesar de que la humillación ya había sido bastante. No pudo evitar seguirlo con cautela, tratando de que no se diera cuenta.

Una vez más. La pulga desgraciada había logrado dejar el alma de Shizuo Heiwajima hecha trizas. Su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo y la mirada desilusionada. Entonces razonó algo sencillo.

Era ahí la diferencia que había entre ambos. Él, podía sentir.

Izaya no.

¡Hola mundo! :D

Me vino la inspiración y escribí esta basofia. Es mi primer Shiyaza, espero que no haya quedado muy OOC.

¡Espero críticas! O una palmadita en la cabeza o una galleta. Todo es bien recibido mientras sea con respeto (?)

¡Recuerda hacer feliz a esta mala escritora y dale un review!


End file.
